The Fifth Generation (5G) mobile communication technology is a main development trend of a new generation mobile communication technology, and is an important part of a new generation of information infrastructure in the future. Compared with 4G, 5G will not only further improve the user's network experience, but also meet the future application requirements of Internet of Everything (IoE). From the user's experience, 5G has a higher speed and a wider bandwidth. 5G is expected to be about 10 times faster than 4G, and it will just take a few seconds to download a high-definition movie, and is capable of meeting demand of consumers for virtual reality, super high-definition video or other higher network experience requirements. From industry application perspective, 5G has a higher reliability, and a lower latency, which can meet the specific needs of industry application such as intelligent manufacturing and automatic driving etc., broaden development space of convergence industry and support innovation and development of economic society.
5G system divides the whole continuous bandwidth resources into different subbands, in order to meet the requirements of different application scenarios and deployment scenarios, the different subbands may correspond to different configurations. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to instruct the user equipment to perform configuration based on the subbands becomes an urgent problem to be solved.